


Fanart zu "Alternative Erfahrungen" von Antares

by mella68



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mella68/pseuds/mella68





	Fanart zu "Alternative Erfahrungen" von Antares

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Alternative Erfahrungen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/969088) by [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares). 



Zusammenfassung der Autorin:

Die Transporterringe bringen Daniel leider nicht dahin, wo er hin wollte. Jetzt muss er versuchen, sich mit der neuen Situation zu arrangieren, bis er wieder zurück kann. Aber selbst ein Anthropologe kann manchmal noch überrascht werden.

 

   

 


End file.
